The never ending story of Violet Evens
by RricheRownd
Summary: Alice left wonderland for her own world and now a not so ordinary 13 year old girl has entered wonderland. How will the role-holders react to her and why does she look like she's hiding something?
1. Down the rabbit hole we go

**Hi! This is my very first story I don't own Heart no kuni no Alice it belongs to Quinrose I only own my OC. **

…..

Down the rabbit hole we go

"_Mommy, please don't leave me!" I clutched my mom's hand as tears began to well up in my eyes. "I'll be a good girl, so please don't leave me!" I cried."It's going to be alright, now don't cry, sweetie. Please smile for me, promise." My mom said in a cheerful voice. I nodded my head and wiped away my tears, and showed her a bright smile then there was a laud beeping noise and the room went silent and my mom's eyes fluttered shut. "Mommy, wake up!" I cried and wiped my tears, for I remembered our promise. I let go of her hand and held a golden key to my heart that my mom gave me for my birthday._

…..

I quickly opened my eyes and sat up. Scanning my surroundings I was in the park. "I must have dosed off." I said while yawning. I stretched my arms out and then took a gold key out of my pocket. "After all these years, the past still seems to haunt me at my every turn." I mumbled as I put the key back in my pocket. I grabbed my guitar bag that was sitting in the grass right next to me and took out my guitar out of the case, to cheer me up a bit. I played a happy tune and began to sing:

Yeah, she said (she said)  
Get outta my way cause I'm goin' somewhere  
This is not where I wanna be  
You can say what you want  
You can tell me I'm wrong  
La dee da, La dee dee  
Get off of my back, stop sayin' that  
Cause I'm not afraid a heights  
I may never get where I'm goin'  
Yeah, but then again I might  
You can't get inside my head  
Can't be my safety net  
I'm standing on the edge, yeah

I know it's a long way down  
But you can't walk the wire  
For anybody else  
I might hit the ground  
But at least I'll have a story to tell  
She said, I gotta find out for myself

(She said, she said, she said) she said  
Get outta my space  
And remember this face cause it's not who I wanna be  
Oh, at the end, oh the day I got something to say  
La dee da, la dee dee  
Somewhere, nowhere, don't care, anyplace but here  
Oh, if ya don't believe in magic-

**Rustle, rustle**

I stopped and glanced at the bushes as a white rabbit jumped out of the bush wearing a red waistcoat. I put my guitar in its original place and zipped it shut.

I retched to pet the cute bunny and thought 'So soft!' then i dug into my guitar case pocket and got out a cookie, divided in half one for myself and the other for the rabbit. I gave the rabbit the cookie and it looked overjoyed „Thank you Alice, now please follow me!" it said as i put the cookie in my mouth. I blinked several times „You can talk?" I asked getting the creeps. „Yes, now follow me. We're already very late." „For what?" i asked.

Then a poof of smoke came and in the bunny's place now stranded a tall man with white hair, bunny ears , crimson red eyes and the same attire as the bunny from before were. He picked me up, tossed me over one shoulder and started to run. In the procedure i somehow managed to grab my guitar bag and clutched it tightly. „Let go of me!" i screamed. „Please, don't shout in my ears, they're very secretive." He said as he pointed to his ears. After a while he came to a stop, i looked curiously over he's shoulder and stared at the big endless pit of doom. „Why is there such a big hole?" i half shouted. „Just because there is, now if there is a hole you must jump in it." he said. The bunny eared man jumped in the hole and i started to scream, but after a while i stooped and began to slowly drift of to sleep.

…..

**So this is the fist chapter i hope you like it. i don't own the song „ ****She said" is owned by Brie Larson.**

**R&R and tell me what you think, suggestions are welcome too. :D **


	2. The wrong Alice

„The wrong Alice"

Violet's pow.

I opened my eyes and the shining sun greeted me. I stat up and looked around the place. I was in a balcony, thought the window from where I sat on the ground i could see buntings and a red castle with heart shapes in it.

„Oh, so you finally awoke. " said a familiar voice. As soon as I heard it my head snapped to the speaking persons detection. „Where in the world am i?" I asked the rabbit eared man. „You're in wonderland, Alice." He said. „Who are you and Who's Alice?" I asked sceptically. „I'm Peter White" He said completely ignoring my other question.

Then he pulled out a glass vial with pinkish liquid in it. „Now please drink this." He said handing me the vial. „No way am i going to drink it, who knows what's in it. It might as well be poison!" i said. „Very well, then." He said crouching down. I tried to stand up, but it was like my whole body stuck to the floor. He put an arm around my shoulders and shoved the vial in my mouth, forcing me to drink the horrid liquid in the process making me almost choke. I tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use.

Once he finished he said „Now that you drank 'The potion of hearts' you must take part in the game. Let us meet again, Alice." He said.

„Wat are you doing in my tower, rabbit!" Said another man with navy hair and black and gold attire. „Do not interfere Julius Monrey!" Peter said while reaching his clock, that turned into a gun. „Do not forget that the clock tower is on natural grounds." Said the man named Julius. „I know that, I'm not stupid you know. " Said Peter while still clutching his gun. „I highly doubt that, aren't you supposed to do errands for the queen." Julius said while smirking. „Well…um..*cough,cough* anyway till we meet again, Alice." Pater said while bowing to me and then dashing away. „I said my names not Alice it's Violet."

„Alice?" Julius asked as if he just noticed i existed. „For the hundredth time I'm not Alice!" Geting a bit ticked off. „Then who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked. „I'm Violet Evens and that idiot rabbit brought me here!" i almost shouted remembering the incident. „But you look a lot like her." He mumbled something. „What was that?" I asked as i stud up and dusted my clothes. „You're probably a foreigner." He stated. „A foreigner? " i asked. „Yes, they are people who do not come from this world." He said. „Huh?" I said, not understanding the concept of a foreigner 'We are still in London aren't we?' i thought . Julius just sighted and rubbed his temples „Just follow me." He said as he leaded the way down stairs.

…..

Now i was sitting in a chair, in his room waiting for Julius to return when i noticed some clocks on the table that were jet to be repaired. Then Julius came back with what looked like a map, cleared his desk and set the map on the now cleared desk.

„This is the map of Wonderland…" he started „Currently we are here, in the Clock Tower, besides me there are two more residents Nightmare Gottschalk and Gray Rigmark." He said as he pointed to the clock tower on the map and showed two pictures of the residents.

„This is the Castle of hearts, The residents that live there are The Queen of heart's Vivaldi, The Knife of hearts Ace and the idiot prime minister Peter White." He said as he pointed to the red castle and sowed pictures of the residents.

„There is the hatter's mansion home of the mafia boss Blood Dupre, The March here Elliot March and the bloody twins Tweedle Dee and Dum." He said pointing to the mansion and showing the residents pictures.

„Next is the amusement park which is home to the marquis Mary Goland, the Cheshire cat Boris Airey and the Door mouse Pierce Vilers" He said pointing to the amusement park and showing pictures of the residents.

„And finaly the circus run by the jokers" He said pointing to the circus tent.

„If i were you I'd stay away from the Castle,The mansion and the amusement park." He said. „Why?" I asked. „Because the three territory are in a big power struggle." He paused then said „The time changes here randomly and there are two groups of residents in this country, role-holders those are the people with eyes and faceless those people without eyes. " He said putting away the map and sat at his desk and started tinkering with his clock.

„How am i supposed to go back home?" i said. „Do you still have the glass vial that the idiot rabbit gave you?" He asked. I nodded and pulled out the empty glass vial out of my pocket. He looked up from his work and said „To get back home you must interact with every role-holder. so the vial can fill up."

I sat there for a moment taking in everything he just told me then the time outside changed to night. I began to think 'Where am i going to stay?' I unconsciously said that out loud. „if you like you can stay here."He said. „Realy?"I asked. „It's alright as long as you don't interfere with my work." „Okay"I said cheerfully. „Then I'll lead you to the guest room." He said as he sat up and led the way to the guest room.

…

I sat on the sheets of my bed still thinking over the eventful day. Then i started getting sleepy. I put my guitar case in a chair that was in the room and changed to a blue nightgown, slipped under the sheets and i started unconsciously talking out loud „I wonder what will happen tomorrow…." I trailed off as I drifted to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**R&R Tell me what you think and suggestions are also welcome. :D**


End file.
